My Perfect Other Half
by Jwbb2001
Summary: Max and Dylan are turned into the School by the flock but soon escape. What will happen when they track down Fang and his gang and Max sees Fang kissing Maya.
1. Kicked Out

**First Story Please Don't Hate. I Will Update Again When I Get 3 Reviews**

**I Don't Own Maximum Ride or Any of The Other People in this story, James Patterson Does.**

Smash! I was up on my feet before my eyes opened. I looked around and saw a silver canister on the floor spilling out a gray gas.

I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the sight of a lone Eraser walking towards me with a

brown sack slung over his shoulder.

When I opened my eyes I was in a dog crate. Well isn't this new, I thought to myself. I looked around examining my all to familiar

surroundings. That's when I saw him, Dylan, my perfect other half was watching me from another crate across the room. "Dylan," I yelled "What the heck happened back there?"

His face looked over joyed to see me ok and then it went sad

"The flock betrayed us and gave us up to the school and were promised to be left alone forever."

"WHAT!" I screamed "THOSE TRAITORS I'V PRACTICALLY RAISED THEM!"

Then my cage exploded. I stood up, went over to Dylan (who's mouth was touching the floor) and ripped the lock of the cage and said "let's get out of here."

So that's where we are now, being chased down a hallway in the school by Erasers. "Dylan," I said "I see a window." "Let's go for it." He replied When we reached the window I brought my hand into a fist and the window shattered. I pulled myself up, jumped out, and in mid air I opened my wings. Dylan did the same and then we flew away as fast as we could, neither of us daring to look back.

**I Hoped you guys like this story remember 3 reviews.**


	2. The Kiss

**Thanks You To All Of The People That Reviewed. I still want my 3 reviews.**

**Don't own maximum ride.**

When Dylan and I thought that we were probably far enough away from the school

We found a tree and we sat down next to each other on a branch. "So what do you

want to do?" Dylan asked, "What do you mean?" I replied "Sorry," He apologized "I

ment where are we going to go? The flock kicked us out, but we could go to your

mom's but that's in Arizona and were in Ohio." Suddenly I got an idea "Fang's Gang!"

I exclaimed "We can't save the world on our own so why not help them." Dylan

smiled, leaned over to me, and kissed me on the cheek. (I'm suddenly feeling dizzy

again) "We leave in the morning, cause I need sleep." Dylan said as he hoisted

himself up to the next branch. "I'll wake you up for your watch in an a few hours, k."

"Got It." He replied "Goodnight." I called out "Night." He said back I got comfortable

on the branch and took my phone out of my back pocket. I flipped it open and

clicked on Fang's name. I sent him a text:

**Flock kicked Dylan and I out. School promised to leave them alone if they did.**

**Can We hang with you?**

About a minute later I got a text back

_**WHAT! THE FLOCK KICKED U GUYS OUT! WTH!**_

That text didn't sound like Fang so I sent back

**Who is this?**

_**Maya**_

**Ok could you give Fang his phone back**

_**He's sleeping **_

**Than Wake him up**

_**Jeez If it mean that much to you**_

I waited for a reply but instead I got a call. I hopped down from the tree hoping that

Dylan was not woken up from the annoying sound of a ringing phone.

I hit accept and put the phone to my ear.

**Hello**

_**Hey Max it's Fang**_

**No dip Sherlock **

(I Heard him chuckle on the other line)

_**Yeah you can hang with us, we went to West Virginia after we saved Angel**_

**Well were in Ohio so we'll se you in the morning**

_**Wait a minute what do mean by we'll **_

**Maya probably didn't tell you this but the flock kicked Dylan and I out.**

_**OK Yeah you guys can come were in Belmont I'll Meet you guys at the water tower**_

**Ok see you tomorrow **

I heard a click on the other line and I new fang had hung up.

I flew back up to the tee and got comfortable and ready for my watch

A few hours later I woke Dylan up for his watch. I started to hop down to my branch

but Dylan grabbed me and set me down next to him. I got shivers down my spine

just by being this close to him. And when I thought it couldn't get any better Dylan

wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer. I snuggled up into his

shoulder and soon fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of eggs that's weird I thought. I opened my eye

and saw Dylan eating a bacon egg and cheese. "Where the heck did you get that?"

Dylan smiled and said "I sung on the side of the road and got money and then went

to _WAWA_ and bought these." He said motioning to the twenty boxes of bacon egg

and cheeses. He pushed about ten over to me. "Eat." He said I laughed and dug in.

When I was done murdering my breakfast sandwiches I said "Last night Fang called,

to me that he's in Belmont, West Virginia." "When do we leave?" Dylan asked

Right now."

After a short flight to Belmont Dylan and I flew towards what looked like a water

tower. In the distance I saw two flying figures. One of the people grabbed the other

person's shoulders and leaned in and kissed them. At that time I was close enough to

realize that those figures were Fang and Maya. I felt tears in the back of my eyes but

I told myself not to cry over this jerk. Dylan was looking at me and then followed my

gaze to Maya and fang. I saw his eyes widen but I didn't see anything else cause I had

shot myself in the other direction trying to get as far away from the scene as

possible.

**Sorry if this is a bad place to end it review to get the next chapter. **


	3. AfterMath

**I'll update again when I get 5 reviews. Don't own Maximum Ride**

I couldn't believe what I just saw. He said he loved me.

Flashback: "Fang I have to go in there. I need to save Angel." I said "Max, no you'll

die." Fang said I sighed "I'm going in if you like it or not." "Max I can't lose again. I

love you Max." He said and then he kissed me.

End Of Flashback

He told me he loves me and then betrays me. I Found an ally and pressed my back

up against the wall. He broke my heart, again.

The first time when he left with Gazzy and Iggy. The second when he left to go to

Dr. GH's. The third when he left to protect me. A fourth when he replaced me with

my clone. A fifth when he told me Maya was special. And now a sixth when he kissed

Maya. I started to cry. Yes the great Maximum Ride, crying. See this is what boys do

to me. I not sure how long I stayed like that but I know it was overnight. Eventually

I drifted off to sleep. Note to self: Never go to sleep when traumatized. As soon as I f

fell asleep I saw the scene of Fang leaning in and kissing Maya over and over again.

The torture would not stop. I'm not sure if it's possible but I think I cried in my sleep

I woke up to the sound of footsteps walking towards me. I

opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a bruised up Fang walking towards me. Dylan

probably beat the living crap out of him when he saw what happened. "Max,"

He said "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there. Please give me another

chance." "You've broke my heart to many times. Fang I can't keep forgiving you

every time you screw up." Then I walked up to him and

punched him in the face. He fell over backwards and I kicked him in the nose. I heard

a crack and flew away. When I was a good height in the air I heard another voice yell

my name. "Max!" Dylan yelled I started to turn around when I felt dizzy.

I couldn't move any more. I started to drop to the ground. The last thing I saw was

The ground rushing up towards me before I blacked out. **I Was Going **

**to stop here but I'm not going to. Your Welcome. **

When I opened my eyes I saw Dylan's shocked face staring down at me. I sat up

slowly but immediately felt dizzy. "What happened." I asked "You fell from the sky

and I dove down and saved your bird butt from going splat on the ground." Dylan

said Just then I realized I was practically sitting on his lap. I felt my cheeks flush.

Crap. I thought to myself. Dylan ran his hand through my hair, when his hand

reached the back of my neck it stopped. "Oh Crap." He said "What?" I asked

"Your Expiration Date, and It's soon."


	4. Sparks and Old Friends

**Thank You To All Of My Reviewers. You guys are awesome. I want 12reviews. Don't own Maximum Ride.**

"What!" I screamed I started to sit up but Dylan pushed me back down. "You need to

save you energy. We need to go back to the school. They're you only chance to

survive." I stared up at Dylan's face and realized he was right. I was going to die

unless the school helped me. "How am I going to get there?" I asked "I'm gonna carry

you." He said with a cocky grin on his incredibly handsome face. No bad Max. Think

Normal I told Myself. He picked me up in his arms and looked into my eyes. Before I

knew what he was doing his lips were on mine. I wasn't sure about a lot of things in

my life but the one thing I knew was that I like Dylan. So making the choice to push

him away or to kiss him back was easy. When I started kissing back I could feel the

smile on Dylan's lips. His grip tightened around me as he pulled me closer. We've

kissed a few times before the this was the best by far. Our lips were moving in sync,

he was holding me tight I his arms, and I was loving every second of it. When he

finally pulled away the only thing I could manage was "Whoa." Dylan smiled "Yeah

Whoa. Now let's get to the school." After a few hours of flying in Dylan's arms we

arrived at the school. Dylan walked up to the door and kicked it open. Immediately

30 Erasers had us surrounded. "Were here to see Dr. Gunther-Hagen." Dylan said

The Erasers looked shocked to see us cooperating and the one who looked in charge

said "How do we know this isn't a trap?" He said in a scratchy voice "Bring us to him

now or we leave." Dylan said voice cold a ice 'No need for them to bring you to me

cause I'm already here." A voice said from behind us Dylan and I whipped around to

see Dr. GH behind us. He looked at the Erasers and said "Your excused." "We need to

talk." Dylan said "Yes we do. Let's go somewhere private. "He replied He lead us to a

door and opened it up and motioned us inside. "So what's the problem." The Dr.

asked "Max's expiration date showed up. Take it away." The Dr. sighed "It's not that

easy Dylan," He explained "It takes a lot of work to get rid of an expiration date. But,

I will do it on one condition. You and Max need to get together. And later in life you

need to go to Germany together." "We'll do it." I said "Good," Dr. Creepy said "I will

now save your life."

Three hours later…

After 3 hours of operating the Dr. Managed to get the wretched date off my neck. "In

5 years you must come back here to go to Germany." If you don't I will activate Max's

expiration date. Understand." "Yes." I said "Good." Then Dylan and I flew off into the

sunset, Literally.

**Again I was going to stop here but I'm not Your welcome again**

After a few hour of flying Dylan and I landed in a tree. Immediately I wrapped my

arms around his neck and slammed my lips against his. He started kissing me back

and I realized I truly Love Dylan. He really is My Perfect Other Half.

But My hallmark moment only lasted about ten more seconds because Dylan pulled

away and pointed at the sky. Two flying figures were above us and both of them

were familiar. Dylan and I spread out our wings and flew up to the bird kids.

"Iggy, Ella what happened to you guys." I said

**CLIFF HANGER! 12Reviews and I update**


	5. Joining Togther

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I want twenty reviews. Don't own Maximum Ride.**

Iggy and Ella's faces were hilarious. But I chocked down my laugh and asked again

"Well what happened?" Iggy looked SHOCKED like EXTREAMLY SHOCKED "We

thought you were dead." Ella said "And why the heck would you think that. Did you

think the school killed us when you betrayed us?" **By the way this is sort of after **

**Nevermore. In my version Angel is rescued and the flock finds Ella and she has **

**wings. **"What!" Iggy said "The flock gave us up to the school and they told us you

were dead." "What! I screamed "Those stupid pieces of-" "MAX!" Iggy said cutting me

off "We get it their lying b-" "Iggy!" Ella screamed "Shutup! We get it what happened

after you brought to the school?" So then Dylan and I told them how we escaped and

about my expiration date. And lastly we told them about us dating. The Iggy and Ella

told us their story. It was like ours but no expiration date. "Oh and max Ig-" Ella

started I cut her off "If your going to tell me that your dating it's kind-of obvious."

Both of their faces flushed and that was EXACTLY what they were going to say.

Dylan and I burst out laughing and after minutes of falling all over each other we

stopped laughing and looked at the couple. "So where are you guys planning to go."

I asked "We were planning to go to mom's. She doesn't know I have wings so that

will be a pretty big shock." "Can we come with you," Dylan asked "We really don't

have any other place to go." Iggy smiled "What do you think the answer is, were a

flock aren't we?"

After countless hours of flying we finally reached my mom's house. We walked up to

the front door and I rang the doorbell. After about twenty seconds the door was

answered by none other than my mom. "Mom!" Ella yelled throwing her arms

around my mom's neck. "It's so great to see you guys," My mom said after her and

Ella had stopped embracing each other "But where's the rest of the flock?

After we had filled my mom in on everything (Including Ella and My Boyfriends) my

mom invited us to the kitchen for my favorite, chocolate chip cookies.

After that amazing meal my mom asked us what we planned to do. "Well mom I think I would like to

find more mutant bird kids and put Itex out of it's misery. We could train on a desert island and once

we were all strong enough that's what were going to do." Later that night Dylan and I were sitting on

the bed in my room talking about when we would leave and how we would contact the other mutants

"Well we could make a Max's blog." Dylan offered "It seemed to work for Fang." I thought for a second

and responded "It needs a new name. Max's blog doesn't sound right. I was thinking Max and Dylan's

blog." Dylan smiled "And that Max is one of the many reasons I love you." Then he angled his head

towards mine and kissed me.

**Ok I have the worst writers block ever. GIVE ME IDEAS! 20 reviews for an updates**

.


	6. Blogging

Wow! I can't believe I got so many positive reviews. Thanks to all of you. Here's the

Next chapter. Don't own MR.

Chapter 6- Blogging and Recruiting

"So it's good?" I asked Dylan "Yeah, but Ill read it again." He took a deep breath in

and said "Dear Readers,

Max and Dylan here we are looking for people who think that you are different.

We need you. Were destroying Itex once and for all. If you want to help the cause

We WILL find you. All you need to do is comment tell us what you and do and we'll

tell you if your useful. And if you are useful we'll pm you.

COOKIES!,

Max and Dylan"

"It's good." I said to Dylan I reached over and pressed send. Max and Dylan's blog is

now in business. Within the hour we had a few comments

Dylan and I recived a few comments with people with powers such as a girl with

wings who could heal Just about anyone and Another guy who could teleport from

place to place. But the most amazing person of all is a girl who has wings, can throw

ball of electricity at people, AND control wind. I have a feeling this will get

interesting.

We Pmed the people who told us that they were different and gave them the

coordinates to the island that we are going to train on. So Yesterday Dylan Ella Iggy

and I left my mom's house to go to the island. We told the people to meet us here at

10 o clock. It's 10:15. "Ugggggghhhhhh. Where are they?" I asked Dylan worriedly

Dylan turned his head to look at me "They're probably just late." He said Ten

minutes late I saw a figure in the distance "That's one of them." I said to Dylan

The girl landed effortlessly on the ground and walked up to us. "Sup," She said "The

Names Natalie. But you can call me Nat." "Nice to meet you Nat, my names Max and

that's Dylan." She looked over at Dylan and gave him a wave. "So," I asked "what are

your powers." Nat smiled "Watch this." She said She leaned down and picked up a

shell. She snapped it in half so there was a point. And to my complete horror she

jabbed the darn think right into her arm. Then she leaned down and ran her finger

over the gash. Immediately it closed over revealing a scan then the scar was gone.

"Holy Crap." I said with a laugh "That was awesome." "Thanks." she said

Whoosh! I whipped around to find myself face to face with a boy I have never seen

Before. "Hi I'm Sean." He said "And Im guessing your Max?" I smiled "Yep. So I'm

guessing I just saw one of you powers?" He nodded "But I can also do this." He

brought his arm down to his knee and then quickly moved it up over his head.

Then he was gone. "Besides teleportation I can also make my self invisible."

I saw a ruffle of air and then he reappeared. Then I noticed that Nat was eying Sean

carefully I saw a Sly smile crossover her face but as soon as she realized I was

watching her it disappeared and her cheeks got all red. I raised my eye brows

playfully at her and she turned away. Just then I saw another girl land on the sand.

I waved and walked over. "Hi I'm Samantha but just call me Sam. My powers are

this," She molded her hands together and slowly extended them and thirty seconds

later she had a good sized ball of lightning in her hand. "and this." She held her

hands up in the air and then moved them out towards a tree. Instantly a tornado

was created and it ripped the tree out off the ground and chucked it out towards the

ocean. "Sup I'm Max," I said "and this is Dylan." I said gesturing towards my

boyfriend. "So now that your all here I want to introduce you to my sister, Ella and

her boyfriend, Iggy. But they could not be out here because they are currently

making out inside." That go a laugh out of Nat and Sam and A grin out of Sean.

"Follow me." I said I walked them inside the house and walked them up to Iggy and

Ella's room. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Ella answered it with Iggy

Right behind her. "Ella, Iggy this is Nat Sam and Sean." After they said their hellos I

Said "Who's ready to train?"


End file.
